<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Crumbs by FestiveFerret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637441">Cookie Crumbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret'>FestiveFerret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Self-Harm, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heartbroken Steve, Identity Porn, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't want to be a work friend, he wanted to be <i>more</i> than a friend, but some of the walls between him and Tony seemed impossible to break down. </p>
<p>Still - he looked down at his lumpy cookies - he had to try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Angst, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Crumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve clutched the plate of cookies hard enough that he was worried it might crack in two and spill baked goods all over the elevator floor. It had taken four days to work up the courage to talk to Tony and four hours to figure out how to make cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down at the little brown lumps and his stomach turned. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why did he think this was a good idea? Tony was rich and powerful and important, and he could no doubt have specialty cookies ordered in from some fancy, European bakery within the hour. But Steve had baked - poorly - as if that had some hope of convincing Tony he was a good match for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feelings had started three weeks after they'd met. Their meeting had been chaotic, and was now, in all honesty, a bit of a blur, but after that, after Tony had invited everyone to come live at the tower with him and they'd started interacting when the world wasn't ending, well… Steve's heart had taken an unexpected turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony Stark - Iron Man - Howard's son and Stark Industries' heir. It wasn't something Steve would ever have been able to predict, but one day, over ice cream with the team he'd looked across the table to where Tony was laughing, and something in his chest knotted up. It'd only gotten tighter as the months went on, and now, a year into being friends with Tony and fighting side-by-side with Iron Man, Steve was confident he'd call it love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony, for his part, was hot and cold. Sometimes, Steve was sure his feelings were reciprocated, and then other times, he would say Tony didn't particularly like him. It was mostly in battle that Tony became hard to read. He was distant as soon as he was in the Iron Man suit, quieter, more focused. As soon as he was out of it, his personality came back, bright and witty and challenging. But there were also things that would make Tony clam right up. He had clear boundaries between Avengers work and the rest of his life. He always showed up to debriefs still in the suit, and while Steve had seen him wearing a gauntlet or a boot around the workshop while he fiddled, unlike the rest of the team, Tony never wandered around half in and half out of Iron Man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since Steve didn't have much in his life besides the Avengers, he struggled to come up with other things to talk about with Tony. He didn't want to be a work friend, he wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than a friend, but some of the walls between them seemed impossible to break down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still - he looked down at his lumpy cookies - he had to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator doors slid open, and Steve stepped out, practicing his speech in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony… I don't want to bother you, but I was hoping you might take a cookie break and we could talk about something? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cookie break? What was he, four? Steve sighed heavily, but forced his feet to carry him to the workshop door. If he didn't do this now, he was never going to do it. JARVIS had given Steve free access outside of Tony's blackouts, so Steve pushed the door open and stepped inside, expecting to find Tony at his desk or maybe fixing a car with his music on, but the workshop was empty and quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bizarrely, Tony not being there had never occurred to Steve while he was slaving over a mixing bowl. It should have, but it hadn't. He could have asked JARVIS if Tony was out. Frustration threatened the plate again, and Steve set it down sharply on the desk to keep it safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here, Tony, I made you love-cookies with bits of sharp ceramic in them. Great metaphor, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft noise from the attached hangar bay drew Steve's feet across the workshop and to the door. Inside, Tony stored all the Iron Man suits and their supplies and tools. There was no Avengers call-out today, so Steve was surprised to find that Tony wasn't in the workshop because he was in the hangar. Iron Man stood in the middle of the room, fully suited up, the arc reactor glowing in the centre of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut again. Tony wasn't alone - Pepper was there with him. And the moment Steve had walked in on was clearly intimate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper was leaning forward, one palm flat over the centre of Iron Man's chest, and the soft smile on her face betrayed the feelings she must have been keeping a secret from the rest of the team. Steve recognized it because it was the same way he felt. Pepper was in love with Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tony… Tony's arm was around her waist, metal-covered fingers splayed across her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You be careful," Pepper said, leaning in even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always am," Tony replied. "I have to come back to you, don't I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you do." Pepper pressed up even higher on her toes than her stilettos called for and pressed a kiss to the front of the Iron Man mask. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve fled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back up in his room, Steve paced back and forth, heart racing. It made sense, really. He should have seen it coming. Pepper and Tony were so close - of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were together. God, how could he have been so stupid? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only small mercy was that he found out before he gave Tony his speech about how his feelings had developed. How Tony had given him a home, a family, as much as the Avengers had given him a purpose. He swept his hand across the counter, dumping the rest of the cookies he'd made straight in the garbage. The plate was still down on Tony's desk, but they were a lost cause. He couldn't go back down there now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few weeks were pure agony. He could see it now: the little looks they shared, Pepper's hand on Tony's arm, their shared lunches, dinners, and - worst of all - breakfasts. The hardest part was that Steve hadn't seen any of it before that afternoon in Tony's workshop. If he'd just left things as they were, he wouldn't have to suffer through seeing how deeply, and happily, in love Tony and Pepper were. But now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn't get away from it, and it was driving him crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other thing driving him crazy was that Tony had found the plate of cookies and wouldn't let it go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, seriously. Is it like a cookie fairy or something? Cookies don't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>appear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In a perfect world, they would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed, but sadly ours is imperfect and cookies have to be made or purchased and delivered. I think these were homemade."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you have a secret admirer," Clint teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. "Yeah, right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve buried his face deeper in his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Steve put his running shoes on and slipped out of the tower before anyone else was up. He was full of this energy that needed an outlet. It wasn't a good feeling, a pop bottle shaken until the bubbles pressed too hard on its sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he was holding two secrets inside him: his feelings for Tony, and the cookies. If he'd known Tony would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice </span>
  </em>
  <span>the cookies, he would have snuck down and taken them back but now it was a Thing and he didn't know how to confess to that without confessing to everything else as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let the pounding of his feet on the pavement occupy his mind. But it still wasn't enough. Steve could feel the images of Tony and Pepper grinning across a shared milkshake seared onto his eyelids like an afterimage. He pushed faster, as if he could run away from his feelings, but it was no use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There'd been a time when he thought falling for Tony was kind of nice. It was a slow, easy slide into a warm bath of feeling. Being around Tony made butterflies burst in his stomach and every time they touched was electricity crackling across Steve's skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now that he knew someone else had Tony's heart, Tony's touch, gave Tony butterflies, all the good shriveled up and died and all that was left was pain and jealousy and rejection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed faster. Trees blinked by as he took his sixth turn around the perimeter of Central Park. The sun was starting to climb in the sky, burning the back of his neck, and still Steve pressed on. Every step - foot in front of the other - sent a shock of impact up his leg that knocked his spiralling thoughts off course to start at the bottom again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had started sliding down the other side of its arc when Steve finally turned towards home, the growling in his stomach too strong to ignore. He'd lost count of how many circles he'd done around the park, how many marathons it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain in Steve's feet snapped his attention down, and he stuttered in his step when he saw blood leaking from his runners. The soles had torn straight through, shredded fabric flapping around his toes. "Shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was grounding though, so Steve picked up a slow jog again and made his way back to the tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was waiting on his couch when he shoved through the door, feet burning, heart pounding, and the salty tang of sweat coating his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked him up and down. "You need better coping mechanisms, Rogers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to learn to knock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. "Wanna spar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My feet are all torn up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She peered over the couch to admire the shreds of his shoes and soles. "So they are. Wanna spar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Steve kicked the ruined shoes off, grabbed a granola bar, and followed her down to the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Try as he might, Steve wasn't able to push thoughts of Tony - and Tony with Pepper - from his mind. When next Saturday rolled around and he knew he didn't have any Avengers meetings all day, Steve decided it was time for a proper mope. He baked again, and sat on the couch in his sweatpants and a t-shirt with a hole in it, watching terrible reality shows on TV and letting himself be as judgmental as he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door pulled Steve out his miserable musings. "Come in," he called out, expecting Natasha with her last after action report.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Steve. You have a minute?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tony. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tried to think of any excuse why he didn't have a minute, but everything except </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony, Tony, Tony </span>
  </em>
  <span>fled his mind. "Uh. Sure. What's up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony squirmed at Steve's cold voice. "Nothing serious. I was just upgrading your recall gauntlets for the shield, and I -" Tony had started wandering as he talked, meandering past the kitchen, but both his feet and his tongue screeched to a halt at once. He stared at the counter. "Those are - are those?" He pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sinking heart, Steve realized the cookies he'd made for his pity party were the same cookies he'd left on Tony's desk the day everything had gone to shit. "Uh," he replied eloquently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those are exactly the same cookies. So either </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who left the first ones, or you're attempting to recreate them, having never seen them…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was me," Steve admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned to face him, visibly flabbergasted. "But - I don't - </span>
  <em>
    <span>why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why didn't you say anything? I was rewriting JARVIS' security code, sure some crazed fan must have broken in. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I - I didn't want you to know it was me." Steve shrugged. "I didn't know it was going to upset you so much or I would have gone back down and taken them away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's eyes narrowed. "But why did you bring them in the first place? No one else got cookies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stuttered around a reply. "I - I just - I don't… I wanted to talk to you. And I'd just made cookies. So I thought you might want a break and we could share my snack and have coffee or something. But when I got down there, you were busy, so I came back up and I forgot I left them there. And then you made such a big deal out of it, it felt really awkward to tell you, so I didn't. That's it, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony opened his mouth then closed it again. He tilted his head to the side. "Busy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve said firmly, through grit teeth. "I didn't want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrupt." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked genuinely befuddled now. "Interrupt what? I found the cookies when I got back from the office."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. You were out flying. I don't know what you were doing because the Avengers didn't have a call that day, but I saw you in the suit. With - with Miss Potts. So just - It's fine, Tony. I don't care about your personal life and the suit is yours so if you're using it to do other things, that's not my business. I just - stop making a big deal out of the cookies, please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm… okay." Tony turned back to look at the cookies on the counter. "You saw…." His head snapped up. "Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You saw Iron Man and Pepper."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Steve hissed, drawing the sibilant out too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's voice went very soft. "What did you want to talk about that day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter. It's nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter, Tony. It turns out not to be… not to be a thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so if I told you I was in love with you, would it still not be a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stumbled half a step back, feeling like his knees were going to give out. "What? No. No, of course it still wouldn't be a thing, because even if that - that were - uh - related… to what I was - Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're with Pepper and I won't be a homewrecker, Tony. Why - Why would you even say that? Just to hurt me? Make fun of me? I don't - I think you should leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony, leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pepper and I aren't together!" Tony blurted out. "What you saw, it wasn't what it looked like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She kissed you and said she loved you and you said you loved her back! Tony, my god, what are you - why are you doing this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I - I - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay. I - okay." Tony turned on his heel and shuffled back to the door. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wanted to growl out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you should be, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the heat threatening the backs of his eyelids made him clamp his jaw shut in case a sob came out instead of words. Tony left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve crumpled backwards until his back hit the kitchen cabinets and he dropped to the floor. He folded his face into his hands and didn't bother holding back his tears anymore. There was no one to see him, no one to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was pulling a strip of tape over the flaps of his last box when the Avengers alarm went off. Steve dropped the tape dispenser and ran to the door, pulling his shield and uniform out of the cubby JARVIS opened for him. He would miss the convenience of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doombots have invaded the Brooklyn Navy Yard, sir. Black Widow and Hawkeye are in the jet. Thor is already on scene, Iron Man is ETA three minutes, and Hulk is ETA seven minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, JARVIS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat caught his eye when Steve climbed in the jet. "How's the packing going?" she asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugged. "Almost done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint powered the jet up and they took off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doombots didn't hold back. Steve focused all his attention on knocking them out of the sky and dismantling them, one by one. He barked orders to his team, getting them into formation, but they kept getting knocked back, over and over. But then the tide started to shift, rhythm found, and the Avengers gained ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was just celebrating victory over the last Doombot in his sector when he happened to look up right at the moment Iron Man took a hit to the chest and went down, limp as a rag doll, tumbling out of the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hulk, Thor!" Steve shouted, and the Hulk managed to catch Tony by one leg, spinning him around and setting him flat on the ground. Natasha and Clint called out the okay - their area was almost clear - so Steve abandoned the battle and ran towards Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony!" Steve flung himself across the cracked concrete and fell to his knees at Iron Man's side. "Tony, Tony, don't you dare." Steve scrambled his fingers along the edge of the faceplate, trying to find a release. When it wouldn't give, he grabbed the whole thing and ripped it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn't Tony's face inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Happy?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor landed next to him. "Is that Happy Hogan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I don't -" But there was no time to figure that out. Happy wasn't breathing. Steve gave JARVIS the override code and the rest of the suit popped open. He folded his hands over Happy's chest and was just about to push when Happy's eyes popped open and he sucked in a sharp gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy looked between Steve and Thor. "Please tell me nobody kissed me," he croaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat came up behind him and helped him sit up. "Happy, what are you doing? Where's Tony?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy shook his head. "Probably back at the tower?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why isn't he in the suit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a resigned look on Happy's face. "It's never Tony in the suit," he finally admitted. "He can't fly it, not after Afghanistan. But he thought the world needed Iron Man so he gave the suit to me. We told everyone it was him so eyes would stay off me and I'd be able to do the work more easily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'd better get you in the jet, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked over to see the crowd pushing closer, reporters at the front with cameras and microphones. He jogged over to hold them off, answering questions about the battle while the team snuck Happy into the jet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, folks. I have to go make sure my team is all okay. Thank you." Steve waved as he turned and ran back to the jet, slipping inside as the door started to close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint set off for the tower and Steve sat opposite Happy who was starting to get colour in his cheeks again. Tony didn't fly Iron Man… It was - wait. "Happy…" Steve dropped his voice low. "Are you dating Pepper?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy's mouth opened, closed, then opened again. "Yes. But she's sort of almost my boss so we're keeping it on the down low for now. If you don't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right. Of course. No problem - I just - It answers a question I had, that's all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they hit the landing pad, Happy swore he was fine, and he flew off to the hanger to take off the suit. Steve went immediately down to the workshop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anthony Edward Stark," he growled, and Tony spun around in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy flies the Iron Man armour, not you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit." All the blood drained out of Tony's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't my secret to tell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's bullshit, and you know it, Tony." Hot tears were threatening the back of Steve's eyes again. "If you didn't want me to say what you knew I was going to say that day, why didn't you just tell me you weren't interested? Why did you let me think that - that -" Steve broke off and rubbed his hand over his face. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a step closer. "Because it's not real. What you think you feel. And it was better that you get some time and space to realize that, because the very fucking last thing you should want is to be in a relationship with me. I lie, I drink, I hurt people. You want to know why Happy flies the armour? Because every time I get in it, I can taste the sand. It just keeps filling up my mouth until I can't breathe." Tony sucked in a hard breath. "No one wants that. No one should have to put up with how broken I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want that," Steve breathed. "I want the chance to get to know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>for real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want you to find out the things that make it hard for me to breathe, the things that keep me up at night. You're not broken, Tony, or maybe… maybe we're all a little broken. But what I feel is real. I'm in love with you. Maybe our broken pieces could fit together into something better. I don't know." Steve started to turn away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait." Tony's hand landed on his arm. "You really mean that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Tony, I really mean that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was Happy. I thought it'd be easier this way." Tony's fingers curled gently around Steve's elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled and reached up to cup Tony's jaw. "Your way is never easier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Tony laugh, and Steve leaned in, stealing all but the last inch between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For the record," Tony said, "those cookies you made were awful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorted. "I know. Now shut up and kiss me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just try and stop me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn't.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SteveTony Games:<br/>Square: Mutual Pining<br/>Team: Angst<br/>Additional Prompts: Identity Porn + Everyone Lives in the Tower + You Gave Me a Home + Unreliable Narrator + Please Tell Me Nobody Kissed Me</p>
<p>Tony Stark Bingo:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Card Number: 3137<br/>Square Filled: T1 - IMAGE: Pepper and Iron Man</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>